


不可控因素

by qiushaoer



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiushaoer/pseuds/qiushaoer





	不可控因素

01.  
Jack不知道是什么时候开始觉得这个小警察很有意思的。

多年的雇佣兵生涯实在是危险又枯燥。重复的训练，执行任务，再训练，再执行任务，像是没有尽头，但又随时可能戛然而止。

这种生活里，女人，或者男人，既是机械生活的调味，又是刀尖舔血之后的释放。

雇佣兵生活带给他的除了财富，仇人和一身伤疤，还有高得令人发指的控制欲。他喜欢布置好一切，然后看着敌人一步步走进自己的圈套，他喜欢这种掌控一切的感觉。

在床上也是。

其实道上的传闻不太准。唐毅一直是一个很克制的人。所谓的风声，往往都是迷惑敌人的障眼法（当然后来也有为了让孟少飞吃醋故意放出的绯闻，jack一直怀疑唐毅的大脑构造在遇上孟少飞之后就出了问题）。

真正男女不拘的，是他才对。不过很幸运，那些和他上过床的男人女人，无一例外地没有活到第二天早上。他不希望带着自己味道的人，再出现在别人床上。

他喜欢笑。不是指精神层面上的，只是说，他喜欢这种肌肉运动方式。这种方式可以很好地把自己伪装起来，让猎物在临死之际才意识到那是一个微笑陷阱，对猎物的双重的打击是他的一个小小的恶趣味。

因此当Jack发现自己开始对这个小警察感兴趣的时候，他甚至为这个小警察哀悼了几秒钟。

多前途无量的一个小警员啊，就要成为自己的床上魂了。

Jack对自己下套的本事还是很有自信的。他想勾引到的人，不论男女还没有失手过。不得不说当初他能在佣兵圈子里保持那么久的不败战绩，这幅皮相还是起了很大作用的。

所以在老板跟孟少飞一起失踪的时候，明明知道这个小警察是真的什么也不知道，但是还是把他抓了过来。因为本来也没有打算从这个自称赵子的小警察嘴里套出什么话来，所以连拷问也简略得仿佛只剩几句调情。

然后他就把那个小警察关起来了。

让目标在黑暗里慌乱，恐惧，慢慢消耗掉目标的心理防线，最后一举击溃，Jack享受这个过程。

但是……好像哪里出错了。

Jack眯着眼睛看着监视器里的画面，小警察跟在房产中介挑房子一样在屋子里转了两圈，然后拍拍沙发躺上去，睡着了。

等等……睡着了？

Jack转着手里的蝴蝶刀，他有种猎物脱手了的不可控感，但是这只猎物似乎有点过于跳脱，让他心里的那股火发不出来。

Jack站起身向那间屋子走过去，推开门，小警察以一种非常不雅观的姿势趴在沙发上，睡得简直可以用不省人事来形容。

随手把蝴蝶刀插进裤兜里，Jack伸手拉开了窗帘。

“甜甜圈……”

有那么一秒钟，Jack甚至以为自己幻听了。被囚禁了还能呼呼大睡已经很跳脱了，现在居然还在说梦话？

Jack有点想笑，他伸手戳了戳那个睡得昏天黑地的小身子。

“你干嘛弄我！”被打断美梦的小警察翻身坐起，带着鼻音的睡腔透出浓浓的不满。

Jack现在是真的很想笑了。这个家伙有被囚禁的意识吗？他知道现在自己要让他消失有多简单吗？

但是还有更意想不到的事。

这个傻里傻气的小警察居然提出了交换意见。

小警察说出“换”那个字眼的时候，他的手指已经摸上了那把蝴蝶刀。他所要控制的目标，不能提出自己的交换意见。这是对他底线的一种挑衅。

在蝴蝶刀出手的前一秒，小警察开始掰着手指自说自话。吐司，泡面，牛奶，这是什么？民以食为天吗？

Jack也不知道自己怎么了，居然真的答应了。

他还从来没有给别人下过厨，做菜的手艺是当佣兵的时候练出来的，算是除了上床之外唯一的消遣。

从雇佣兵的职业中抽身而出之后，他已经习惯了尽量地隐藏住自己的控制欲，让食材按照严格的步骤变成菜肴，是没有完美隐藏而露出的一点小尾巴。

一碗泡面，肥牛用几片，摆在什么位置，蔬菜用多少，焯到几成脆，荷包蛋要多大，溏心到几成熟，都要一点点地控制好，不能出差错。

然而，他还没有意识到，当自己点了头的那一瞬间，自己就已经出差错了。出了控制圈的，不是赵立安，而是他自己。

Jack自以为食量已经很大了——执行任务的时候常常吃了上顿就没下顿，所以每次吃饭的时候都要尽量多吃，以便于维持更长的时间——这是狼的吃法。

但是他还是被这个比自己矮了半个头的小警察惊到了。吃这么多，又是不怎么运动的文职人员，居然还塞着满嘴的泡面跟自己炫耀说他吃不胖。

更没想到的是，这个小警察居然真的把孟少飞的电话号码就那么给了自己。孟少飞的电话号码很好查，他一看就知道这个小警察没有说谎。

Jack沉默了一会，还是问了出来：“有没有人说你是怪咖？”

“我看你才是嘞！莫名其妙把我抓来这里拷问。”

Jack有点懵。真的是象牙塔里的小警察吗？拷问？他真的见过什么叫拷问吗？

Jack觉得自己的脑子坏掉了。脑子坏掉了才会真的在认真听他讲刑法——要是按照那个玩意来看自己坟头都该长出树来了——才会在阿德伸手打翻面碗时候伸手护住他。

“你干什么！” Jack没有意识到，自己居然在一瞬间丢掉了自己的笑。

而当看到那个小警察居然第一时间是心疼地上的泡面的时候，Jack确定自己又笑起来了。不是先前那种单纯的肌肉运动，是真的笑了。

在小警察跟自己一脸开心地道别——就像去一个普通朋友家做完客之后说“下次有空再来”一样——那个时候，Jack突然觉得，这个猎物，很可爱。不想让他当猎物了。想把它圈养起来，当一个小宠物。

猎物是用来猎杀的，宠物是用来……宠爱？这个词出现在Jack脑海里的时候，Jack觉得自己疯了。

今天的自己已经大大超出了可控范围。这不可以。

02.  
Jack给了自己一段时间来冷静。

既然猎物已经升级成了宠物，那么就该花一点时间来构建一个plan B。

过程长一点不要紧，他有的是耐心等。

再见到赵立安已经是几天之后，在Andy的酒吧里。

Jack远远地坐在舞池角落的沙发里，在暗处伺机而动一直是他的本能。窝在沙发中看似随性的弯曲的脊柱其实绷得很紧，手指在蝴蝶刀的刀背上反复摩挲着。

他们居然也来了。不得不说，在某种程度上，双方的目标是一致的。

不过Jack坚信，对付敌人，还是黑色的刀子更好用。黑色的刀刃上深深刻上难以察觉的血槽，即使沾上了鲜血，也不会被发现——或者说不会被在意。

Jack眯着眼睛看自家老板跟孟少飞玩幼稚的互相挑衅的游戏，越来越确定唐毅的大脑构造被同化得不太正常了。吃醋这种互相在乎的情节，只会成为难以掌控的软肋，这是大忌。如果他是唐毅，就不会给自己留下这种致命的软肋。

直到他看到了那个疯癫得有些过分的小身影。

装醉的技巧很拙劣，一双鹿一样的眼睛还在四处窥探着。显然对于他这种坐办公室处理数据的文职人员来说，出一次外勤是难得的放风机会，小警察的兴奋快要冲破身体冒出来了。

Jack的目光不自觉地锁定在那个小身影身上，直到看到他跟一个陌生的男人开始跳舞。

Jack的眉锁了起来。这样没有当一个目标的自觉，可不是什么好事。Jack伸手摸出手机，里面有一个小小的文档。

姓名：赵立安 

性别：男 

年龄：27

…………

Jack的手指慢慢在屏幕上滑动着，目光慢慢聚焦起来。

这个傻子，联系方式里居然粘了一个line的二维码。

Jack没有想要贸然加他的意思，那种手段实在是太操之过急了，打草惊蛇可不是一个好猎人应该犯的错误。但是不知道被什么所蛊惑了，他扫了那个码。

头像有点傻，小警察举着剪刀手对着镜头一脸无害笑容。

个人简介：话不要说太满，老天最爱打人脸。

Jack在心底嗤笑了一声，退出了line界面，伸手把手机关掉了。

酒吧的事情处理好，又是两天之后了。Jack觉得再不去小警察面前晃一晃，自己就要被忘掉了。在遗忘的介点再次刺激，是让目标放下戒心的好方式——这会让目标觉得这只是巧合。

拎了一袋食材，Jack决定去警局门口蹲守，一个既有诚意又不突兀的见面地点，是攻略目标的第一步。

没成想，一个个子高高的男警察，居然就那么大摇大摆地揽着赵立安出来了。两个人亲密说笑的画面有点刺眼，Jack无意识地在蝴蝶刀的刀背上摩挲了一下，给自己又佩戴上了无可挑剔的笑容面具。

还好，虽然过程有点脱线，但是在那两个警察同事的助攻之下，自己还是成功地跟着自己的小警察进了家门。Jack决定放过那个大个子警察。

但是，有点出乎意料。Jack在进门的一瞬间目光有点冷。屋子里处处都是女人的气息。

小警察在警局的档案备份早就到手，但是这种官方档案上却不会有是否恋爱这种私人问题；调动档案本身就已经超过了公事的范围，他更不会动用唐毅的人脉去私下调查小警察的私人生活。这是对职业的尊重，也是对自己的自信。Jack相信自己的圈套足够完美，会让目标乖乖钻进来。

但是不知道为什么，在知道这个一脸天真的小警察居然可能有女朋友的时候，Jack的心里闪过一丝难以言表的不满。

意识到这丝不满的时候，Jack的目光更冷了。以前的目标也不是没有过这种情况，可是自己明明还会享受这种抢夺的乐趣，在把冰冷的蝴蝶刀插进床上的猎物的时候，在猎物的耳边一字一句地问你现在后悔了吗，那种嗜血的控制欲明明能给他带来最畅快的发泄感。

可是现在，有什么东西偏离了轨道。Jack不愿承认可是又不得不承认，他不喜欢自己看上的小警察曾经温柔地亲吻过别的人。

尤其是看到厨房里挂着一件女式围裙的时候，Jack觉得自己的嗓子都是冷的：“这围裙，像是给女生用的吧？”

“哦，那是我奶奶的遗物，她过世好久。”

Jack觉得自己心里的那块灼热的炭火像是被凉丝丝的雪盖住了，柔软温和的凉意熄灭了他心里从黑色中灼起的火焰，慢慢地拥住了他，用没有杂质的白色掩住了他心底的污秽。

他有点想接吻。他是一个不喜欢接吻的人，即便是在床上。他觉得性可以没有爱，但是吻不可以。但他现在有点想接吻。他沉默了两秒钟，决定换个话题。

“你奶奶的遗物，没有收起来保存？”

“我奶奶说，东西就是东西，意义是人给的，能用就不要浪费。”

Jack有点意外。

“你奶奶很有智慧。”这句话是真心的。

当雇佣兵的那段日子里，抢夺死去同伴所留下的食物和子弹，是很重要的一项。他记得有一次，自己跟一对双胞胎一起出任务，哥哥中弹而死。在跟弟弟在瓜分完哥哥背包中的食物之后，他发现哥哥的项坠是一把小匕首。他伸手去拿，弟弟拦着他，说那是他们兄弟俩母亲的遗物，不能动。

然后，Jack就打晕了弟弟，一个人走了，身上带着食物，和那把匕首。他其实还是动了善心，没有搜刮走弟弟身上的食物，这让他在完成那个任务的时候险些饿死在一道山谷里。

再然后，他捅瞎了目标的眼睛，拖着断了两根肋骨的身体一个人硬是走回了城里。

哦对，捅瞎目标的眼睛，用的就是那个哥哥项坠上的匕首。

那个任务成就了Jack，也败坏了他在道上的名声。佣兵固然信奉钱财，阴险狡诈，可是不知道是畏惧还是别的，所有人都开始疏远他，没有人愿意跟他一队。一个人，做不了大任务，就只能接些杀小三灭情人之类的私活，没有什么危险系数，也给不了他想要的快感。就连那些男人女人也不知道从哪听到了风声，拒绝再爬进他的色情圈套里来。他虽然嗜血，但还不至于做出强暴的事情来。他的控制欲的目标是要控制对方的心而不是肉体，强暴不叫控制欲，叫兽欲。他对兽欲表示不齿。

Jack在过了几个月无所事事的生活之后，终于决定从佣兵界退出。退出是一个危险的决定，这就意味着他前些年里树立的敌人可以无所顾忌地来找他的麻烦。任务执行的日子里，雇主付了钱，自然不愿意佣兵就这么因为个人恩怨而死去，佣兵们反而是安全的。所以佣兵界的“退出”，在某种意义上就等于死亡。死亡，然后才能停止这些恩恩怨怨。

所以他找到了唐毅。对话很简单。我帮你漂白行天盟，做你黑暗里的那把刀，你做一个我的死亡证明。唐毅说，好。

所以之后几天，佣兵界传出一条新闻：战无不胜的蝴蝶刀Jack，死在了帮一个贵妇刺杀小三的路上。

Jack虽然不太重视名声，但是也确实觉得这个死法有点难看。但是唐毅说，谁让你就只能接到这种活，爱要不要。

后来他就变成了唐毅身后那把黑色的刀。

Jack一时不知道还能还说什么。那句“意义是人给的”，让他想起了那段红色与黑色交织的日子，他觉得声带像是被堵住了，半晌都没法发出声音。

Jack把面放进锅里，看着黄色的线条在沸水中慢慢散开，想，如果这个一脸天真的小警察知道自己的过往，那么还能这么笑嘻嘻地跟自己聊天，一脸期待地等着这碗面吗？

Jack有些烦躁地把手伸进口袋里去，把拇指压在蝴蝶刀的刀刃上。在执行任务被药物、饥饿或者疲倦侵袭大脑的时候，这是一个强行拉回理智的绝佳办法。在那副皮手套下面，他的手上全都是刀疤，超过半数都是自己亲手划开的。在刀刃即将划破皮肤的一瞬间，他听见那个小警察用软软的、兴奋十足的声音喊他，告诉他面已经熟了。

Jack收回手，拇指上有一道深深的刀印。他把面推到赵立安面前，然后把手揣回了胸前。

不知道为什么，他不想让这个小警察知道自己的这个坏习惯。小警察还太单纯，不管从思想上还是职业上，都不应该了解到那个没有法规的黑暗世界。

出乎Jack预料的是，在看到那碗一模一样的面之后，小警察居然用那种软软的声音跟他讲，你控制欲太强了啦。

Jack的表情有一瞬间的惊愕，还带着一点点做坏事被抓包的心虚。

按道理来说，按自己的理智来说，这种藏不住的小尾巴居然被人发现了，是一件很危险的事。

Jack给了自己半秒钟时间调整表情，然后发现对方真的只是随口一说，根本就没有觉得这是一个弱点。对于这个小警察而言，控制欲就跟外向或者木讷一样，只是性格的一种而已。

Jack有点无奈地笑了一下，看着赵立安的眼睛里带点自己都没有察觉到的温柔。

“跟泰国菜比，哪个比较好吃？”

“泰国菜比较好吃。”

Jack有点头痛。这个小警察为什么这么不按套路出牌，这种温馨又暧昧的情况下难道不应该是“你做的最好吃”吗？

他发现自己设定的圈套好像总是会被这个小警察从各个方面打破。Jack有点烦躁。他摩挲了一下指腹，发现刀的印记已经消掉，就起身来。小警察的家里有一个置物格，他一进来就看到了。

一把塑料的枪。

“不许动！”Jack在转身拿塑料枪管指着赵立安的时候，也觉得自己可能是疯了。

“多大了哦。”赵立安被他吓了一跳，翻了个白眼继续吃面。

Jack把枪摆回去，心里有点庆幸小警察没有多想。抬起枪的一瞬间，他有那么一点想告诉小警察，你不乖乖钻进我的圈套里来，你就会是这个下场。

但是他没说。他发现自己变得有点奇怪。那份被隐藏起来的控制欲居然再三地露出马脚。这不是个好兆头。

翻了几样东西，基本确定了这个屋子里女人的气息来源大概全部来自那位很有智慧的奶奶之后，Jack转身上了楼梯。二层是一个小小的卧室，被子和睡衣乱糟糟地卷在床尾，床上居然还有一只毛茸茸的大恐龙。

不过最重要的是，只有一个枕头，稳稳当当地摆在最中间。

Jack的心情突然就变好了一些。

“你一个人住？”

“对啊。”

“爱吃？”

“嗯。”

“女朋友？”

“没有。”

“处男？”

“对啊。”

“嚯？”

“我是警察诶，哪有时间交女朋友，我不但是处男，我连初吻都没有诶，厉害吧？”

Jack有点惊讶，更准确地说，是惊喜。自己看中的小宠物还没有被人染指过。但是在惊喜的水波飞快散去之后，Jack的心情变得有点复杂。

自己的控制欲又开始作祟，这样完美的目标，简直就是所有猎人都梦寐以求的。他应该把握住时机，赶快抓住这只兔子一样单纯又跳脱的小宠物，拆吃入腹。

但是更深地，有一个声音在质问他，自己的过去真的不怕被人知道吗？如果这个小警察知道自己收割过多少人命，有多少人爬过他的床，也没关系吗？

Jack突然想起了小警察的line：话不要说太满，老天最爱打人脸。

“改天给你介绍一个。”

小警察的兴奋程度有点出乎Jack的预料，主动掏出手机扫了他的line。原本的计划确实是想要光明正大加成小警察的好友，小警察乖乖钻了圈套还超常发挥了，可是Jack心里却有点不舒服。

这么想要一个女朋友吗？Jack看着那个埋头努力吃面的小身影，觉得可能应该加快点收网的速度，免得夜长梦多，自己的宠物变成了别人的猎物。至于其他的……其他的，我会隐藏好。  
03.  
孟少飞带着大包小包的行李来了老板家，居然说他要保护老板。

阿德气到破口大骂，老板也一口回绝。

Jack用指关节沿着蝴蝶刀的花纹描了几个回合，不紧不慢地开了口。

“德哥，我不这样认为。”

其实不用说太多，自家老板自以为心思隐藏得很完美，实际上根本经不起推敲。门外保镖们传信进来说孟少飞拎着大包小包要进来的时候，老板眼睛里淡淡的笑意是如何努力也不能完全隐匿的。老板只需要一个小小的台阶，让孟少飞理所应当地住进这里。

当然，他并不会白帮这个忙。一个猎人，不会有这种无意义的好心。自家的小白兔天天窝在警局的办公室里，他需要一个不容拒绝的理由把猎物引来，然后再制造一个“偶遇”。

亲眼看着孟少飞给赵立安打了电话，jack 转身去了储物室。拣了一把梯子，他伸手拧掉了上面的一个螺丝。让猎物在可控范围内受伤，是获取信任的绝佳方法。受伤之后的愈合过程极其脆弱，对他而言正是进攻的好时机。

但是在jack把那枚螺丝放进口袋的一瞬间，他的耳边突然响起那句带着软软奶音的抱怨。“你控制欲太强了啦。”

如果那个小警察真的受伤了……

Jack的目光微微暗了些，那枚螺丝在手中把玩许久，还是被他缓缓地安回了原来的位置。Jack最后还是只把螺丝拧松了一圈，成则成，不成……那就算了。

我不缺这一种手段。我有的是方法握住那个小警察。Jack想。

远远地看见那个背着大包的身影进了别墅的大门，Jack回身绕进了墙的另一面。

本来是想用缺掉一颗螺丝的梯子让人摔进泳池，再顺理成章地把人领回卧室洗澡吹头发，结果没想到第一步就因为自己的心软出了差错。

在jack的字典里，极少出现“见机行事”这种模糊的字眼。但是赵立安，已经让他再三破戒了。Jack舔了舔唇角，还从没有一个目标让他付出这么多精力。游戏一旦开始了，就没有停下的道理。

不过事情的发展还是远远超出了jack的预料。明明是第一次见面，怎么就能自来熟到上下其手还讨教健身方法的？可偏偏有火又发不出来，这不是有别的猎人也看上了他家的小白兔，是小白兔自己蹦跶进了别人的家，还把人家吓一大跳……

Jack有点头痛。想把赵立安绑在自己身边。这明明是最低级的做法，可是这些日子里有这种想法已经不是一两次了。Jack握住衣兜里的蝴蝶刀，用铁器的冰凉来压制住心底里的烦躁。

“嘿，赵子！”jack尽量让语调听起来同往常一样。

“嘿，jack！”赵子的脸转过来，是一如往常的开怀的笑。

Jack看着那笑，有些呆了。

好好看。好想拥有。Jack几乎浑身都要发起抖来。好想拥有啊。他听见自己的内心在咆哮，快点拥有吧。想把这份不染世俗的、开朗的笑，揉进骨子里去，和自己的黑暗融为一体。

不知道白色和黑色糅杂到一起去，是白能覆了那份污浊，还是黑能把白拖进泥沼呢。

“你们这边的男人真的很小气，看几下肌肉又怎么了。”

“你不只看，还动手动脚。”jack觉得自己话里的控制欲已经快要溢出来了，现在唯一值得庆幸的就是对面的这只小白兔神经够大条，听不出他已经有些变调的语气。

“都是男人，摸几下又怎么了。”理所当然的语气，让jack有点挫败。都是男人就真的没关系吗？这么说，都是男人，睡一起也没关系咯？

“你……肌肉控?”

“没那么严重啦！只是我不管怎么练都软趴趴的硬不起来，大家都嘲笑我是白斩鸡。”赵立安边说着边伸手揉了揉自己完全没料的前胸。jack盯着那两只手，腹下窜起一股欲火。

Jack伸手拉过赵立安细细的手腕，捂在自己的左胸上。那只手和想象中的一样柔软，却不和女孩子一样细嫩而经不起风雨。常年在计算机前做数据分析的手指上有一层薄薄的茧，隔着布料划过皮肤的感觉刚刚好。

“你也有！看不出来！”jack看着面前那个一脸兴奋的小个子，觉得自己的心脏正在慢慢地被撕成两半。黑暗的部分越埋越深，扼人心肺的控制欲被死死压住不许表露，可脸上的笑却越发完美，完美得他有时都不知道到底是因为面前这个小个子还是机械的肌肉记忆。

你到底是解药，还是毒药呢。

赵立安一脸羡慕地揉捏了几下，然后恋恋不舍地收回手，嘴里还在念念叨叨：“你该不会就是传说中的那种穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉的类型吧！”

“有机会，你自己检查看看？”jack突然就起了心思想要逗逗这只尾巴都要翘起来的兔子，他想看看这只兔子到底会不会害羞。

“真的！到时候不能因为害羞找理由推脱哦！”这只兔子，进了套还要蹦两下，也真是傻的可以。

“我是怕你害羞。”

“又不是没看过男人脱衣服，有什么好害羞的。以前读警大的时候还看过光屁股的。”赵立安一脸轻松，没有看到jack一瞬间蹙起又强行舒展开的眉。

他看着赵立安爬上那架拧松了螺丝的梯子，自己也不知道自己究竟想不想让那颗螺丝发挥作用，只能用瞎扯来转移自己的注意力。

“当刑警挺危险的，你怎么会想到做这一行？”

“因为读警大不用学费，而且还有生活津贴。我奶奶养我很辛苦，投资那么久，应该早点获利才能回本，”赵立安伸手把摄像头举到墙角，“只可惜在我大二那年她就走了，来不及获利就了结了。”

Jack没想到会是这样的答案。明明是随口问的问题，结果却让气氛一下子低沉下来。Jack动了动嘴唇，笨拙地安慰：

“你奶奶一定觉得自己亏大了。”话刚说完，jack就恨不得咬掉自己的舌头。这算什么安慰嘛。

可是出乎意料的，赵立安立马回答说“我也是这么觉得”，回头看他的表情里甚至还有一点“英雄所见略同”的感觉。

“你不是第一个这样子讲话的人。”赵立安像是想起了什么一样，回头看他。

“那第一个是谁？”Jack仰着头看着梯子上的人，揣在衣兜里的手又不自觉地在蝴蝶刀的边缘摩挲开来。

“阿飞啊。”

Jack觉得脑中的绷紧的弦又被释放开来，撤回的弹力让他的太阳穴都在隐隐发痛。孟少飞，你真是好样的。Jack低下头，把手从刀刃上撤回来抱在手臂上。刀尖已经微微划开了一点角质层，好在还没有见血。Jack用指甲刮了一下那个小划痕，想，下次一定等这个小傻子把话说完。

“好了。”赵立安翻身下了梯子。Jack看着他的动作，在心里给自己下了个赌。

如果那枚螺丝还牢固地呆在上面了，那他就把不该有的心思斩断，要么把赵立安当成普通猎物中的一个，要么就干脆放弃这次狩猎——被猎物牵着鼻子走，这次狩猎就等于失败了。

如果那枚螺丝松动了——

Jack还没来得及在脑子里组织出语言，就听到了赵立安慌慌张张的呼救。

思路被打断，jack冲上去，抱着赵立安的腰跌进水池的那一刻，jack听到自己叹了一口气。

这还是一场狩猎吗。如果不是，那么自己现在，到底算什么呢……？  
04.  
孟少飞中枪了。

Jack很久没看到老板那么暴怒了。

全都是因为左红叶吗？Jack把玩着手里的蝴蝶刀，想，未必。只是老板认清自己的这份愤怒了吗，老板看清自己的心了吗。

担忧老板有什么用呢，自己这边还不是理不清。蝴蝶刀越转越快，Jack的心里也越来越乱。连带着猫在门口的阿德，也不顺眼起来。

门内铁器与皮肉狠狠碰撞发出的沉闷声响，一下下，砸在Jack心上。如果赵立安是现在躺在医院的那个人呢？如果是赵立安，面色苍白毫无生气地躺在那里让江劲堂用尖锐的手术刀划开皮肉，自己还会安安稳稳地坐在这跟阿德打嘴仗吗？

他不想承认，但他不会。他一定比唐毅更过分——唐毅有身份碍着，而他没有。说白了就是贱命一条，一人吃饱全家不饿的日子也不是过了一天两天了。

这是猎人对猎物的控制欲，猎人是不允许自己的猎物被他人染指的。

除了控制欲以外的东西，他也要好好想想。逃避从来不是他的习惯。准确地发现自己的错误，然后改正它，是雇佣兵岁月里留给他的保命的好习惯之一。

老板去见过一次孟少飞，他知道。他没进去，只在楼下等着。老板下楼来的时候，脸色很冷，但是那冷色里又带着些无奈，甚至还有几分心虚。

所以在看见陈文浩的人出现在医院门口的那一瞬间，Jack就意识到了什么。其实这是件好事，但是来的不太凑巧。或者说，为了这件事，付出的代价已经超出了老板的预期。他看着唐毅一个人上了陈文浩的车，一只手摸出手机，播了地下停车场的兄弟的电话让他们赶快把车开过来，另一只手已经下意识地摸上了那把蝴蝶刀。

不过还好赶上了。Jack赶到陈文浩的茶馆的时候，唐毅和陈文浩的谈判已近尾声。唐毅抽身离开，经过他身边的时候只淡淡扔下一句：“回医院。”

抵达医院的时候，天边已经泛出一点鱼肚白。Jack站在走廊里，看着唐毅推门进了病房，“咔”的一声，门锁转动。

他觉得，自己那颗裂成两半的心，也随着这一声，拼回了原位。

孟少飞之于唐毅，牵扯到唐国栋的事情，总归是该有一些隔阂的。但是在孟少飞中弹的消息传过的一瞬间，自己清清楚楚看见了唐毅眼底的慌乱，和恐惧。他在怕失去孟少飞。

自己难道就不怕吗，不怕再也见不到那张总是一笑起来就眯起眼睛的脸吗，不怕再也听不到那句软软的“Jack，我饿了”吗，不怕……

怕的。是怕的。Jack知道，自己很怕。

Jack转身出了医院，清晨的冷风顺着夹克的领口灌进来，他狠狠打了个冷战。

再回到医院的时候，Jack的手里多了一袋早餐。

进了病房，刚好撞上老板推着孟少飞说要出去透透气。这样一来，病房里就只剩下了那只趴在沙发上打呼的小白兔。Jack看着赵立安熟睡的背影，想起两个人第一次独处——也是在短短的沙发上，也是熟睡地嘟囔着。也许从那个时候开始，一些东西就已经被注定了吧。

Jack翻身躲进被窝，放低了嗓子开始打呼噜。他一边打一边有点想笑，如果一个月之前的自己看到现在的自己，不知道会怎么想，估计会抄起蝴蝶刀了结了自己，还要骂一句这还不如死在刺杀情人的路上呢。

“阿飞，你打呼小点声。”Jack听着那个因为没睡够而有些绵软的奶音，把呼噜打得更加响亮。

“阿飞！”软软的声音气急败坏起来。

眼前一阵光亮，熟悉的脸在眼前放大。

Jack对着赵立安摆出了一个很傻的笑，是他这么多年来从没露出过的那种，两排牙齿整整齐齐亮出来的那种。

不过更没想到的是，小白兔见到他的第一反应居然不是惊喜，而是慌乱：“阿飞呢？阿飞呢！”

“他跟我老板出去透透气——不过，以你这种照顾人的方式，不该死的人也要被你照顾成重伤不治了。”Jack有点无奈于赵立安清奇的脑回路。这种直来直去的性格，到底要怎样，才能让他察觉到自己完全不纯的动机呢……？

“呸呸呸，不要乱说话，我奶奶帮阿飞算过命，她说阿飞的命很硬，才不会那么容易就死。”

“你奶奶还会算命？”Jack觉得自己的控制欲又有点作祟的念头——哪怕孟少飞是老板的人，他还是总会有些隐隐的妒忌。妒忌孟少飞能够在赵立安的生命里出现那么长的时间、占据那么重要的位置，也痛恨自己为什么没有早些出现在赵立安身边。

“对哦，而且算很准。”

“那，她有帮你算过吗？”Jack觉得自己应该把这个话题赶快挑开，他不想跟自己的目标一起谈论别的男人的命运。

“当然有，她说我以后会找到一个让我衣食无缺的对象，好好照顾我。”

Jack原本就对这位“非常有智慧”的奶奶很有好感，现在更甚——Jack决定在把小白兔吃到手以后好好去给这位老人上柱香。

Jack拿起一边的早餐袋递过去。赵立安接过的瞬间，Jack觉得，有什么别的东西，而且是很重要的东西，也随之递过去了。

“这是什么？”

“打开看看。”

“哇，是早餐诶！”Jack看着赵立安满脸的兴奋，突然就明白了自己递过去的是什么。

是一颗真心啊。是一颗早就尘封了的、却被没有污渍的纯白的雪一点点又擦拭干净恢复跳动的真心啊。

其实自己的猎物圈套早就被打碎了，自己却死撑着不承认。这次狩猎有太多不可控因素，赵立安太不可控，而自己——自己的心，也不受控地，再次鲜活了起来。

赵立安，你还会是我的目标，但不再是什么猎物、宠物或者别的了——你会是我正在追求的心上人。而且，我知道我一定会成功。

Jack看着赵立安一脸满足地吃个不停甚至开始点菜，心里是说不出的感觉。流连床笫之间这么多年，妩媚性感的比比皆是，清纯天真的也不在少数，可是怎么就偏偏栽在了这里呢。

想不明白，不过也不需要想明白。动心这种事，原本就没有什么道理可言。

认清自己的想法，心情就一下子轻松起来。感觉到身旁的人毫不在意地接过自己已经喝了一口的咖啡，Jack把头靠在沙发靠背上，觉得这份宁静都充满了难得的愉悦。

“你们黑道，会不会都没心少肺的啊。”赵立安突然开口打破安静，可是问出来的却是这样一句无厘头的话。

Jack试图跟上小白兔的思路，于是干脆也跟着他无厘头地扯淡：“都在啊，上次健康检查，医生说我五脏俱全，还健康过头了。”

“可是我们老大都说，你们黑道都没心少肺的，要是我跟你做朋友的话——”

Jack不想再听下去了。做朋友，这三个字如果拆成四个字还差不多，做男朋友。动词的那种，做。

“要是我真的没心少肺的话，你哪来这一顿。”Jack没说出口，我只有一颗心，还给了你，我现在的确是没心少肺了。

“对哦，而且我吃了你不止一顿诶。好吧，那没事了”。

Jack看着赵立安又一脸岁月静好地窝回沙发里，顿时有些头痛。谁说什么都信，这种傻白甜性格到底是怎么养成的，Jack又想不通了。更糟糕的是，Jack明显感觉到刚刚被强行压制下去的控制欲再次作祟，并且隐隐有控制不住的趋势：“你没事，我有事。以后，谁说什么都不要信。”

“那我要信什么？”

“信我。”话刚出口，Jack就看见了赵立安没有表情的一张脸，心顿时漏跳了一拍：“信我得永生！”

“你在讲什么啊！”赵立安绷着的脸一下子轻松了下来，Jack心里绷着的弦也松了下来。还好，还好把气氛扯了回来——现在还不能吓到他的小白兔，他得循序渐进，他不舍得让自己那锋利的控制欲伸出刃来，划伤赵立安白色的、没有污秽的灵魂。

好在孟少飞推门进来了。得知唐毅已经先一步离开，Jack其实并不太意外。老板跟孟少飞之间的气氛本来就朦胧得紧，而且看孟少飞的脸色也并没有发生什么不愉快。Jack推门出去的时候其实有一点落荒而逃的意味——他怕再待下去就要控制不住，控制不住地想抱抱、亲亲他的小白兔，还有别的——别的事情，他都想对他的兔子，他的赵立安，一件一件做下去。

孟少飞出院那天，唐毅很冷静，冷静得Jack都快要忍不住提醒他要不要去医院看一看。不过好在唐毅很快做了决定——虽然很沉默，但是也很坚定。Jack乐得当司机，他对老板的感情生活并没有什么兴趣，不过如果这样能让孟少飞跟赵立安黏在一起的时间少一点，也不失为一桩好事。

推开病房门的一瞬间，Jack的目光就准确地捕捉到了赵立安的身影。今天是灰色夹克，是只灰色垂耳兔。Jack心里忽的冒出这么一句，然后在心底笑自己被赵立安带得一样脑回路不正常了。

不过唐毅直接走过去吻了孟少飞，的确是他也没想到的。自家老板捧住孟少飞脸颊的一瞬间，Jack突然想到了赵立安line的个人简介：

话不要说太满，老天最爱打人脸。

好像……有那么点道理。

Jack看着赵立安因为惊讶而有些僵直的背影，原本因为老板解决了唐毅而有些欣慰的笑又收敛了些。似乎一直是自己在一厢情愿，那赵立安呢？他怎么看？仅仅把自己当做一个做饭很好吃的普通朋友吗？Jack有些不确定。

既然不确定，那就试试吧。Jack听见自己跟自己说。  
05.  
“我送你回去。”

“不用啦，东西又不多，几件衣服而已。”

“不安全，我送你。”

“我天天家里医院两头跑，哪里就不安全了，况且我是警察诶。”

“我说，我送你。”

赵立安看着堵在门口非要送自己回去的人，有点无奈：“好吧……你喜欢咯。”

Jack的皱紧的眉头松下来，伸手揉了揉赵立安的头发，把人带上了车。他向来不是一个愿意说废话的人，今天这一通莫名其妙的推让已经让他很想把人绑回去了。可是不行。Jack跟自己说，不行。他虽然没怎么刻骨铭心地爱过，但他起码知道，爱是平等，爱是尊重。

Jack一边开车，一边听副驾驶座位上的小个子自言自语。他发现赵立安的嘴是真的闲不住，要么在碎碎念，要么就在吃。Jack侧眼看赵立安，看柔软的唇不断变换形状，他想接吻。Jack收回目光，强迫自己专心开车。

Jack看着赵立安打开门，侧身跟进去。

“其实你不用特地送我回来啦。”

“不送你回来，我怎么有借口来你家？”

“你想来，直接告诉我就好了呀。”赵立安回头，一脸的理所当然。

Jack抬头看着站在楼梯上的小身影，心里说不出是什么感觉——他不确定，赵立安这种直觉式的信任，是只属于他的，还是对所有人都一样的。赵立安太没戒心，对所有人都抱着一种近乎盲目的乐观。

但他不一样。他要做赵立安的那个唯一，只有他才可以。Jack眯着眼睛看着那只急急忙忙收拾衣服还在碎碎念的兔子，有点想不明白，明明是警察，明明见过那么多血腥与污浊，怎么就会有人还在这片污浊里开出白色的花呢？

“我老板现在跟你同事现在是一对诶。”

“对啊。”

“你好像并不惊讶。”

“是有被吓到。”

“我的意思是……他们两个都是男的。”Jack心底没来由地窜上一丝紧张，跟生死边缘的那种感觉不同——这是一种未知的、等待被审判的感觉。两个人已经认识这么久，他从来没问过赵立安对于男生和男生之间的爱情是怎么看的。之前是自信，自信自己的圈套不会失手，但现在他问出来了。现在，他是猎物，赵立安是那个拿着绳子的狩猎者。

“你现在是在看不起我兄弟吗？我告诉你，不管阿飞现在是喜欢谁，就算全世界都反对，我还是会支持他。你看不起他，那你就不是我朋友。”

Jack看着赵立安为了自己好兄弟而大声抗议的样子，只觉得心一丝丝地暖起来了。是啊，喜欢就是喜欢，全世界的反对其实和没有人反对是一样的——喜欢，就在一起；爱，就接吻。这世间原本就没有那么多道理，是自己把生活过得复杂了而已。习惯了掌控，习惯了把所有事情所有可能都完完整整列入考虑范围，都没发现原来这种随心所欲的不可控生活有这么舒心。

Jack突然很感谢赵立安，这份不可控因子像是一把温柔的匕首，划开了他这么多年被封闭起来了茧一样的人生，领着他去看阳光，去看什么叫爱。

Jack一步一步走过去，每一步都把过去的黑暗踩碎，碾进泥土里，黑色的土地在阳光下发出芽来，开出花来。

“你要干嘛。”

“小个子，你吸引我啦。”

“啊？”

Jack看着面前的人一步步后退，知道整个后背都贴在墙上，黑色的发是牢牢困住他的情网，深棕色的瞳仁是清晨最干净的泉眼，红色的唇是冰天雪地里开出的不败的花。

Jack侧过头，带着虔诚的欲望吻上了那朵红色的花。花瓣很柔软，让人直陷进去，心甘情愿地沦陷，不想挣脱。  
他没有再下一步，他知道要给他的小兔子一点点时间。  
“你想干嘛？”赵立安有点懵，直愣愣地看着jack，直看得jack的心跳都快起来。  
“我饿了，给吃吗？”  
“楼下有泡面，你自己去煮来吃。”赵立安侧着身子想走。  
Jack当然不会放人走。两只手稳稳把人圈在怀里：“你不是支持孟少飞吗？”  
“我支持他，可是我没有要支持我自己啊。”  
“你既然支持他，那也要支持我啊。”jack看着面前小小的一个，觉得心都化了。还好，还好，没有冰冷的耳光和厉声的喝问，没有惧怕与憎恶，赵立安还给他的只有紧张与无措，但这种紧张与无措只想让他更想把面前的人揉进怀里去。  
“毕竟你那么积极地吸引我，你要负责。”一个月之前的jack怎么也不会想到，自己会这样温柔，这样无赖地求爱。现在已经无所谓圈套与猎物了，他只是一个想为自己求一份爱的、最简单的人而已。只是一个人，没有什么别的附属词汇。  
赵立安喊着“我要去煮泡面”从他肋间跑走的时候，他没拦。他知道，要给赵立安一点点缓冲的时间，让他自己想想。  
Jack在楼上转了两圈，下楼的时候发现赵立安居然真的在煮泡面。Jack抬手看了看手表，下午三点，也不知道在煮哪门子的面。水在锅里沸腾，蒸汽从边缘冒出，浮起来，又被油烟机吸走消失。赵立安伸手去拨弄锅盖却被蒸汽烫了一下，跳着脚收回手来。Jack冲过去，一把抓过赵立安的手腕，毫不避讳地吮住被烫红的指尖。吮了几遍，又拉着人去冷水里冲。  
“你小心一点呀，这么大的人了不会照顾自己，还……”  
“jack。”絮叨被软软的奶音打断。  
“嗯？”jack侧头看着因为被自己拽着手腕而侧起身子来的人。  
“你让我想想。”赵立安抬头看他，眼睛亮得像小鹿。  
Jack伸手关了火，拉着人到餐桌边坐下：“我问，你答。你讨厌我吗？”  
“当然不啊。你人很好诶。”赵立安伸手托着下巴看他。  
“那跟我在一起有比跟其他人更开心一点吗？”  
“其实有的啦……毕竟跟俊伟他们都是叫外卖或者出去吃，那些东西一直都一样，什么时候都可以吃。你做的比较特别啦。”赵立安想了想，又加了一句：“而且，真的很好吃。”  
“那如果我受伤了你会担心吗？”  
“当然会！”赵立安立马坐正了：“你是我朋友诶，而且我又是警察，你如果受伤了我当然要帮你伸张正义。”  
“那如果我有女朋友了，你会不开心吗？”  
赵立安沉默了一瞬，摇摇头：“我……我不知道。”  
“那……”jack没有耐心了，他侧过身去捧住赵立安的脸，吻下去。不再是上次轻柔的碰触，是吮吸着的，舔舐着的，交换着津液的吻。舌探入对方的口腔，控制欲又冒出一个边缘来，直叫他把对方的舌逼得无处可去。  
Jack松开赵立安的唇，直直地盯着面前人的眼睛，像是要窥尽人的心事：“那我这样做，你讨厌我吗？”  
赵立安沉默着，jack就那么一直看着他等着，他不怕等，就怕等不来。  
“好像……也还好……我只是有点被吓到……你怎么会喜欢我呢……？明明我个子又矮人又笨，为什么……为什么是我？”赵立安看着他，被吮过一遍的唇泛着水光，诱得jack小腹一紧。  
“因为是你。”jack伸手把人推倒，再次吻上去。只是他没想到的是，赵立安居然抬起了手臂，缓缓勾住了他的脖颈：“如果这个就是喜欢的话……我觉得可能是这样。我好像习惯了你的照顾，我没法想象你再去这样照顾别的人……我想你只可以为我一个人煮面，也只吻我一个人。”  
Jack觉得心跳都漏了一拍。真好啊，他想，原来这只傻兔子也没有这么傻。  
他伸手把人抱在怀里，一边上楼一边吮着赵立安的舌尖，抱在赵立安腰上的手在腰线上轻轻摩挲着，直到把人放到床上去，又借着那人躺下的角度脱去那件套头的毛衣。  
赵立安躺在床上，脸侧是那只暗绿色的恐龙。他觉得有点羞耻，伸手去推jack：“你别闹了……”  
Jack没吱声，只低头去吻怀里的人，眼角，脸颊，耳廓，向下到脖颈，锁骨，舌尖在锁骨窝里舔弄过，在没有人触碰过的地方种下红色的情欲的种子。赵立安有些难耐地仰着头，手指插进jack的一头红发里去。Jack低头又含住那一粒茱萸，轻轻用犬牙叼起来又放开，又腾出一只手来在身下人的腰线处摩挲着，像在擦拭什么无上的珍宝。  
是珍宝啊。是破开他眼前黑暗的，任何人都比不了的独一无二的珍宝啊。Jack一路近乎虔诚地吻下去，是唯一的朝圣者在拜见他的神明。Jack用牙齿咬开拉链，慢慢含住已经不知何时已经硬挺起来欲望。  
“你别……很脏。”身下的人慌了一样，扭动着腰想躲开。Jack伸手扶住赵立安的胯骨来稳住他不断乱动的身体，继续慢慢舔吻着。舌尖在铃口处逗弄着，将半透明的液体尽数吞下，又向下吮吻抵达那两枚囊球，在口中吞吐吮吸反反复复，直到口中的灼热弹跳几下，白浊一股股弹出，顺着缝隙流下去，jack几乎看入了迷。他伸手摸了一把尚存余温的精液，借着滑腻伸进一根手指去。身下人的身体紧绷起来，又在大腿内侧缠绵的吮吻中慢慢放松下去，紧致的肠壁包裹着白色的精液和修长的手指，手指上浅浅的疤痕又带来一种无法言说的触感。手指增加到两根，三根，jack熟练地转动着手腕寻找着赵立安的敏感点，直到触到某块软肉时身下爱人的身体猛然一缩，jack便了然，拿指尖或轻或重地反复碾磨，直到赵立安喉咙里抑制不住地发出断断续续的呜咽，他再也忍不住，扶起那根灼热对准洞口慢慢推挤进去。来自心上人的精液包裹住那根欲望，与快感一同传来的还有赵立安因疼痛而发出的短促的尖叫。jack腾出一只手去，从赵立安的小腿骨搔到膝窝，再一路回到大腿，又侧着头去吮赵立安脚踝处凸起的那块圆骨，用最原始的触摸和亲吻来帮自己的爱人缓解疼痛。  
好在赵立安平时最喜欢用各种匪夷所思的方式练习柔韧，身体很快就适应了体内的物件。Jack看着赵立安皱紧的眉头慢慢松开，开始尝试着抽动。他担忧从未经过人事的男孩受不了太过猛烈的动作，只能忍着欲望慢慢抽送，忍得额边都流下汗珠来，浸湿了红色的发。  
“你……你可以重一点的。”赵立安拿胳膊肘撑起身子看着jack，天使一样干净的男孩子即使在做这种事都是可爱的，面目单纯的，jack想，其实做爱，也不过就是爱的一种表达方式而已，先是爱，才是快感。之前自己怎么会觉得性可以独立于爱之外呢，其实以前的自己，也只是在“做”而已吧，从没有过“爱”。  
“我怕你痛。”jack俯下身子去吻人的锁骨。  
“不痛了……我也想让你快一点。”赵立安也被半上不下的快感折磨得够呛，嗓子都是微哑的。  
都想要，那就没理由不做了。Jack双手扶住人的膝盖把腿打得更开一些，不再忍耐地进出起来。劲瘦有力的腰不断挺动着，连赵立安未出口的呻吟也一并撞碎了。  
“赵立安……”jack开口，声音被镀上厚厚的一层快感。  
“嗯……”赵立安已经说不出完整的话，只能从鼻腔中发出一个短促的音节。  
“我喜欢你，赵立安，我爱你。”jack狠狠顶了一下臀，一股灼人的白精深深地灌进肠壁里去。他伸手捞起床上的人，吻下去。

楼下的电视机里，正播着同性恋合法婚姻的新闻。那声音如此清晰，以至于能破开一切阻碍直到未来无穷去。


End file.
